Respeto A Los Mayores
by I.L. Stroke
Summary: ¿Quien diria que ser irrespetuoso tenía sus beneficios...? Yaoi, Lemon


.~.Respeto A Los Mayores.~.

_I._

**Pareja:**** Otsu x Chika**

**Disclaimer: ****Z-Loan le pertenece a quien le pertenece.**

**Comentarios:**** *Chico-Sushi es el local donde venden sushi en cinta transportadora, y a Bekko le gusta ir a comer (aparentemente), si alguien tiene dudas pueden ver el anime, yo lo saqué de ahí, en el manga no aparece traducido (o al menos no en los que yo tengo). / **

**Ahora sí, me disculpo por este pedazo patético de intento de fanfiction, últimamente no puedo escribir nada y he aquí mi escape ;) más **_**pointless smut**_** a mi lista, probablemente lo edite o simplemente lo elimine para hacer otro cuando baje de la nube de pedo en la que estoy ahora jaja. MUY probable que sea ooc, (necesito hacer un **_**character study**_**) / **

**Otro aporte más a el fandom de Zombie-Loan en español! ****/**

**Y por ultimo **_**feliz día del amigo**_**! No sé que día será en tu país pero igual que tengas un buen día.**

Ya era bastante tarde cuando Z-Loan salió de Chico-Sushi,* Michiru y Shito caminaban en dirección a la Academia mientras tanto Bekko y Yuuta ya habían desaparecido.

Michiru miró preocupada detrás suyo, Chika y Otsu continuaban peleando y ninguno parecía querer parar. "Déjalos, Kita-san" dijo Shito sin prestarles atención y continuando caminando, no muy segura Michiru asintió y aceleró el paso para alcanzar al otro zombi.

"Ya deja de llamarme Osaan"

"En verdad te estás volviendo viejo, dije: Otsu-san"

Otsu gruñó un poco y apretó los puños, obligándose a calmarse. El chico lo provocaba todo el tiempo y ya debería estar acostumbrado. _Osaan_ ~. Apretó la mandíbula y tomó a Chika del brazo a un callejón cercano."Te mostraré que tan viejo estoy" dijo con voz amenazante y empujando a Chika contra la pared fuertemente. El adolescente rebotó un poco y sus pulmones se vaciaron con velocidad por el golpe.

Apenas Chika tuvo tiempo para recuperar el aliento y Otsu ya tenía su boca sobre la de él, tomando sus labios en un beso demandante y agresivo. Chika por mas que sorprendido que estuviese, tomó el final de la camisa violeta de Otsu y la apretó entre sus dedos, atrayendo al mayor hacia sí, correspondiendo al beso con la misma intensidad que el mayor.

El lugar olía mal y gatos maullaban, pero amos hicieron caso omiso a esto y continuaron con lo suyo.

Otsu se separó de Chika mirándola a los ojos y una sonrisa superior se formó en sus labios de una casi inaudible risa. Chika se sonrojó más y mordió un poco sus labios ya enrojecidos.

"O-Oi" – se quejó el zombi mas joven – "¿De qué te ríes?" - Otsu no contestó y volvió a reírse, llevando sus enormes manos a los costados del chico. La piel de Chika se sentía suave y tersa bajo los dedos ásperos de Otsu.

Nudillos rasparon los decadentes ladrillos del callejón al acariciar la espalda de Chika; marcados por la delincuencia con excesivos colores y papeles roídos, al igual que la piel sensible y expuesta de Chika tomada por los labios, dientes y lengua de Otsu.

Chika tembló suavemente arqueando la espalda, acercando su cuerpo a la calidez de Otsu y alejándolo de la cruda frialdad de la pared de aquel callejón abandonado.

Chika intentó empujar a Otsu en un beso, pero su intento fue fallido por la altura que los separaba. Sus mejillas resaltaron calientes con humillación y Chika agradeció a la mala iluminación a su alrededor aunque no pudo disimular el calor en sus mejillas.

Con un giro rápido, Otsu giró sin problemas el cuerpo de Chika apretándolo contra la pared. Un jadeo salió de sus labios cuando las manos del mayor se aventuraron dentro del pantalón de Chika; aún resonando en su mente el sonido metálico del cinturón al desprenderse y golpear sus muslos.

Mientras que una mano trabajaba con el miembro de Chika, la otra hacía su camino desabotonando la camisa del zombi menor con pasmosa lentitud, y entre botón y botón, Otsu aprovechaba para pellizcar y apretar la piel sudorosa dejándola más roja.

Otsu besó su cuello, bajando al hombro y luego hizo el cuerpo de Chika un poco al costado para poder devorar su boca con ansias.

Las manos de Chika se movieron solas cuando intentaron tocar al mayor. Ambas quemaban por algo de contacto, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, se vio de nuevo enfrentando la pared con los brazos sobre la cabeza.

"Quieto" siseó y llevó los dedos pegajosos con el pre-semen de Chika se abrió paso entre las nalgas del chico, pasando las yemas por encima de la entrada repetidamente. Chika ahogó un gemido y su cadera se movió hacia atrás, dejando que el resto de sus pantalones cayeran al suelo alrededor de sus tobillos.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Otsu e introdujo dos dedos en Chika. El muchacho gimió y apretó sus parpados juntos aún más. La mano que sujetaba sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, dejó de retenerlo y lo tomó por la cintura.

Los largos dedos de Otsu marcando círculos en su interior no se detuvieron aún cuando un terceró se añadió.

"_Ah…_" Chika apretó los dientes con inconformidad, pero por más tiempo que los digitos del mayor acariciaban su interior, la sensación fue decreciendo por una más placentera e intensa.

Cuando Otsu consideró suficiente, retiró los dedos y siguió con desprenderse el pantalón parcialmente. Chika jadeaba y en cuanto sintió la mano de Otsu volver a apoyarse en su cadera, su cuerpo entero tembló con anticipación.

Sin mucha delicadeza, Otsu se deslizó dentro de é, comenzando a moverse y sosteniendo a Chika en su lugar.

Un par de embestidas más y el zombi menor tenía apoyada la frente en la pared, partículas de polvo viejo pasando a la piel salada de él y haciéndole un poco de cosquillas. Sus manos siguieron al tocar la rugosa superficie, que con las palmas abiertas buscaban algo a que aferrarse. Sus dedos apretando más al sentir la mano de Otsu moverse con mas ferocidad sobre su miembro al igual que sus caderas llegando al clímax.

Otsu lo embistió con más fuerza sintiendo espasmos recorrer su cuerpo y notó como su semen resbalaba de Chika. Se separó de él y vio su mano cubierta por la semilla del menor. Tomó la nuca de Chika y metió sus dedos en la boca del zombi, la lengua de Chika limpió con avidez cada uno de los dedos. Otsu sonrió de medio lado y acomodó sus ropas dejando al muchacho hacer lo mismo.

Chika miró de reojo a Otsu y comenzó a caminar, intentando ignorar la sensación de dolor en su trasero que sabía que luego iba a empeorar, concentrándose en el hombre que ahora lo seguía. "Nada mal, Osaan"

"Vas a empezar de nuevo, mocoso"

"¿A quién le dices mocoso?"

"¿Que no es obvio?"

Simulando rabia Chika tomó el cuello de la camisa de Otsu y lo besó brevemente manteniendo una mirada desafiante en sus ojos oro. "O-saan~"

x-*xXx*-x


End file.
